


The Knight and the Princess

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur has a Sister, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaius is there for all of 5 seconds, Good Morgana (Merlin), Good Sister Morgana, Good brother Arthur, Gwaine is a little shit, He is my emotional support knight, I Don't Even Know, It isn't really relevant or even mentioned, Morgana Pendragon - Freeform, The Pendragons know there are siblings, They know about Merlin's magic, but they do, i guess, leon is a babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: Elizabeth Pendragon has always refused to follow her father's rules and marry for the benefit of Camelot but it seems Uther hasn't listened to a word his daughter has said she turned 13.  Now just a few months before she turns 21, he plans to hold a feast and tournament to find a suitable match for Elizabeth.  Enter her nosy friends and their opinionated advice.ORElizabeth just really wants to marry her lovable knight but Uther is Uther.
Relationships: Gwaine/Being A Little Shit, Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Knight and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is not set at any point within the series because this doesn’t remotely fit into the plot but Arthur is in love with Gwen and they are courting, Morgause is dead but Morgana did not become evil because Merlin told her about his magic and helped her plus all of the knights of the round table are around because I need the idiots in my life. Side note, Morgana has always known she is Uther’s daughter and has been with them since her mother died (for argument’s sake he was friends with her mother not her father). Oh, and Merlin’s magic is common knowledge to his friends because none of them is oblivious idiots like the show makes them out to be.

**Camelot citadel, the palace throne room**  
It was mere months before Elizabeth Pendragon’s 21st birthday (and by extension Arthur Pendragon’s but he is not the Pendragon in question) and she stood before her father, the king of Camelot impatiently waiting to find out why she’d been called in front of the court. Uther sat in front of her on the throne with her brother to his left and her sister to the right alongside the space Elizabeth usually resided in for such occasions. Gwen stood to the side of Morgana and Merlin was in her eye line beside Gaius.

“Why have I been brought before the court, my lord?” Elizabeth asked discontent with waiting any longer to learn what was happening.

Uther raised his head to look at his only daughter, “it will have not failed to have received your attention that your birthday is fast approaching-”

“Forgive my interruption father,” she spoke boldly, resulting in all of the courts looking at her questioningly, “but if this concerns my birthday then surely Arthur should be beside me? It is after all ours.”

Her father sighed at his daughter’s usual bold words, “if you had listened Elizabeth you would have let me explain that this does not concern your birthday but instead the position you will be in once you turn 21.”

“Once I turn 21?” Questioned Elizabeth, now with her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

Uther nodded once, “when you turn 21 you are no longer a child and you will be able to marry. There are several-”

“I’ve told you how I feel about this father,” she snapped, ignoring the gasps her retort received, “I am not willing to marry for the benefit of Camelot without love.” 

Her father fixed her with a deathly glare, “you will marry into another kingdom to strengthen alliances for Camelot. It is your duty as princess-”

“To hell with what my duties are. I would rather be banished from this godforsaken kingdom and marry for true love than be forced to be miserable for the rest of my life,” her voice had started to rise now, “surely you would wish for me to be happy?”

Uther took a breath, “what I wish for is for this kingdom to be left in the capable hands of someone with strong allies.”

“My hands will have nothing to do with Camelot once you marry me off!” Shouted Elizabeth. The members of the court were now beginning to murmur at her defiance.

He stood up from the throne and raised his voice, “you will do as you are told or I shall have you thrown in the dungeons!”

Elizabeth fixed her father with an equally hateful gaze but did not respond so Uther continued, “as I was saying. Several kingdoms have shown interest in such alliances. We will be holding a feast in 4 days for you to meet such matches and the court to assess which is the most appropriate. You will be married the day after your turn 21. That is final Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, opened her mouth as if to speak but changed her mind and instead stormed out of the throne room. A minute passed and nobody spoke until Morgana turned on her father,

“I think you just made a mistake,” before following behind her sister accompanied by Gwen and Merlin.

Arthur stood beside his father unsure of what to say but knowing he had to go after his sister because he knew she was right. He too hoped that he would be able to marry for love when it came to it. After a few moments, he settled on what to do.

“She’s right father,” he huffed before following to find his sisters.

 **Camelot citadel, the Crown princess of Camelot's chamberd**  
Arthur strode into the room to find his sister sprawled out on her bed with her face buried into her pillows. Morgana sat beside her with her hand placed gently on her sister’s back. Merlin was sat in her beloved window seat flipping idly through one of the princess’ books whilst Gwen sat watching the sisters with a bemused expression.

“Elizabeth,” Arthur greeted as he stepped into her chambers, “how are you feeling?”

All he got from his sister was a groan from within the bed. Morgana bit back a laugh, “Lizzie is slightly angry at our father.”

“He is being unreasonable,” agreed Arthur.

Elizabeth launched herself up, “exactly! You are the one who is going to take the throne after father dies or steps down. And in the rather unfortunate situation in which you die horrifically and brutally in battle then me being married in some other kingdom is hardly ideal because then he will have no heir! I have no issue marrying nobility if he would let me find someone I would be able to fall in love with.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “it sounds to me like you already have somebody in mind Lizzie.”

“Shut your face dollophead,” she sassed her brother’s manservant.

He stuck his tongue out at her childishly before returning to the book in his hands. Elizabeth launched one of her pillows at the manservant’s head but Arthur caught it before it could reach him. She pulled a face before collapsing back down onto her bed.

Morgana stood up from her sister’s bed, “one of us should make an appearance before father to at least give him the idea that we don’t all disagree with him.”

“You’re the lucky one ‘Gana,” she complained, “you’re probably the only one of us he won’t try to marry off to some other kingdom because you’re the youngest of us.”

Gwen shook her head, “if anything that means Uther is more likely to do such a thing because you would be the last in line to the throne.”

“Well we will all just have to hope that I fall hopelessly in love with someone father deems worthy of our alliance,” Morgana responded to her maidservant.

Elizabeth groaned from her bed again, “if I tell father I want to marry a knight of Camelot how will he react do you think?”

“Given how he’s just shouted you down in front of the entire court I wouldn’t be optimistic Lizzie,” answered Arthur.

She sighed, “I guess I’m going to have to smile my way through a painstakingly long ball and pretend to be interested in what is happening.”

“It would appear so sister,” he answered bitterly.

 **Camelot citadel, Palace great hall**  
It was a few days later and Elizabeth stood beside her father in the most simplistic dress she was able to get away with, being forced to politely greet each eligible man from the surrounding kingdoms. Morgana had escaped the formalities although their father had assured her that it would be her time soon enough. Gwen and Merlin were doing their usual job of blending in behind the nobles of the land whilst her brother stood on the other side of their father doing his job as the crown prince of Camelot.

Uther was currently introducing his children to a duke from a kingdom Elizabeth was not aware still stood when the knights of the round table entered the room for the feast. She groaned internally, knowing that Gwaine and Percival were about to make her straight face much harder to maintain. Arthur looked at his sister and snorted as he realised what his knights were going to do to his sister. He pulled Gwaine over to one side of the room.

“Don’t be too mean to her,” Arthur whispered before chuckling, “she’s struggling enough to even be here without punching father in the face.”

Gwaine nodded at the prince, “don’t let me keep you from your duties, sire. Enjoy as the king tries to sell off your sister.”

Arthur bit his tongue to stop himself from snapping at Gwaine because he knew deep down that he was right. Instead, he returned to his father’s side with a whispered apology for his disappearance.

No sooner had she been introduced to everyone in their presence, Elizabeth disappeared from her father’s side and out of the great hall. Gwen noticed her slipping from the feast and gestured to Morgana that she was going to follow the princess to ensure she was okay. Elizabeth headed from the hall down through the courtyard in the direction of the stables. Gwen suppressed a laugh, of course, that was where she would be. She slipped into the stables to find Lebryt, her precious mare. Gwen watched through the window as Elizabeth stroked the horse’s nose and whispered of her troubles.

“You took your time,” came a voice from the shadows but the young princess did not panic at the thought of someone being in there with her.

Instead, she bit back a smile and turned towards the shadows, “there was more of them than I was expecting. I cannot stay long after all this feast is being held for me.”

From the shadows of the stables came somebody Gwen was not expecting to see there, arguably the most loyal knight to the throne, Leon. Elizabeth met him in the middle of the stables and he pulled the petite girl into his arms. She gripped her arms tightly around his waist as her body began to shake, breathy sobs coming from her mouth.

“This isn’t fair Leon,” she cried, “I’ve told him for years that I would never marry under his circumstances. None of us wants to and yet it would seem we must appease our father’s wishes.”

The knight pressed a small kiss to her head, “this world is not fair Lizzie but we do what we can to get by.”

“I don’t understand why it has to be someone from another kingdom!” Elizabeth had moved from his embrace to pace angrily, “of noble blood I can deal with but there is no need for it to be for the sake of an alliance.”

Leon couldn’t help but smile at the girl in front of him, “and whom of noble blood would you like to marry?”

She stopped her pacing to glare half-heartedly at the man in front of her, “do not patronise me, sir Leon.”

“Is that so princess Elizabeth?” He answered teasingly.

Elizabeth went to punch his shoulder but Leon caught her wrist and pulled her into him. She slid her arms up around his neck while his hands settled on her waist. 

“You know exactly who I would like to marry Leon,” Elizabeth whispered.

Gwen nearly gave herself away as she gasped at the sight in front of her. Leon bent his head down to meet Elizabeth and kissed her gently. The maidservant slipped away from the stables back to the hall where Morgana was waiting impatiently.

“Well, where did she go?” Questioned the lady.

Gwen smiled, “I’ve found out why your sister is averse to a marriage of your father’s arrangement.”

“Do you wish to share your findings?” Morgana persisted.

She shook her head gently, “I’ll tell all of you later.”

Morgana nodded quickly, “well let’s hope she returns soon enough to endure the rest of this feast.” 

Only minutes later, Elizabeth entered the hall followed suspiciously closely by Leon.

 **Camelot citadel, the Crown prince of Camelot's chambers**  
Arthur, Morgana and the knights of the round table (excluding Leon who had justified his absence due to the patrol he was expected to lead in the morning) waited impatiently for the servants to finish clearing away the feast so that Gwen could tell them what she had seen. To pass the time they had settled themselves around Arthur’s dining table with a deck of cards produced by Gwaine to play pointless gambling games.

The door was flung open and in came the 2 servants complete with a jug of mead, “I will always hate cleaning up after you damned feasts.”

“None of you appreciates it,” agreed Merlin, “you get to swan around the great hall whilst we work to the bone then slope off to bed drunk then we have to clean up all the mess you make.”

Arthur pulled Gwen into his lap, “ah but in due time you will no longer have to do such things.”

“I will not be so lucky though will I?” Complained Merlin as he settled next to Morgana, “you wouldn’t last 5 minutes without me.”

Gwaine snorted, “we all know that’s true.”

“Shut up Gwaine,” huffed Arthur.

The knight rolled his eyes, “that’s sir Gwaine to you, sire.”

“Enough squabbling,” quipped Morgana, “there’s a reason you’re all here this evening. Gwen?”

Her maidservant nodded, “Elizabeth left the hall after she’d been introduced to all the guests so I followed to make sure that there was nothing the matter with her. She went down to the stables.”

“Well that isn’t unusual Gwen,” pointed out Lancelot, “she goes to see Lebryt whenever she is unhappy.”

Gwen nodded again, “that’s what I would have assumed too, Lance, but there was someone there to meet her.”

“Please don’t tell me you are trying to suggest that my sister is a traitor to the kingdom,” huffed Arthur.

She rolled her eyes at his suggestion, “of course not. She met with one of your knights Arthur, to complain about your father’s ridiculous ideas.”

“Are you going to inform us as to who it was?” Pushed Gwaine impatiently, “because I’m guessing it isn’t someone here.”

Gwen shook her head, “the only one of the knights of the round table who was able to excuse himself from such an occasion.”

“Leon the lucky bastard!” Exclaimed Elyan.

Percival laughed, “of course it would be him.”

The door that connected the prince and princess’ chambers flung open to reveal a less than impressed Elizabeth, “gossiping about me are we?”

“We would never do-” Began Gwen in an attempt to explain herself.

Gwaine interrupted her, “yes we were talking about you Lizzie because we are your friends and we want you to be happy so if we find something that you have been keeping from us then we will discuss such matters. So please, sit and explain yourself.”

“Is that any way to talk to the princess of Camelot?” She complained under her breath as she collapsed next to the said knight.

He rolled his eyes, “it is when she is your best friend.”

“I thought I was your best friend!” Protested Percival.

Morgana waved an exasperated hand at them all, “shut your useless faces and let Lizzie explain what is going on since you are so keen to gossip about it.”

“Get your questions out of the way then,” she demanded.

A slew of questions followed, “how long?”

“When?”

“Why?”

“He’s of noble blood though?”

“Why don’t you just tell Uther that to his ugly face?” Came Gwaine’s input.

Elizabeth flicked his forehead, “ah yes Gwaine just tell my father, the king of Camelot, that I am in love with one of his trusted knights who has therefore gone behind the back of the royal family to court his daughter without his permission.”

“I fail to see how that is a problem,” he responded.

Morgana shook her head, “father would probably try him for treason or some rubbish.”

“I think you’re all wrong,” put in Arthur, “you should request an audience with father and the court tomorrow.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her brother, “I would rather not risk Leon’s life and his position in Camelot means more to him than anything so I would never risk-taking that from him.”

“She has a point,” Gwen agreed, “but I fear that if Uther finds out of his own accord that there will be more serious consequences for the both of you.”

She banged her head against the table, “I thought to be the princess of Camelot was meant to make my life easier.”

“It would appear you have made that task much more difficult by falling in love with Leon,” Lancelot pointed out.

Merlin spoke up for the first time, “well why don’t you request an audience with your father alone and see what his opinion is of you marrying someone from within Camelot then gauge his reaction to determine what you tell him about Leon.”

“I’ll speak to him tomorrow morning before this wretched tournament he’s organised,” Elizabeth suggested, “I don’t understand why you lot get to compete when you aren’t the ones he’s trying to set me up with.”

Arthur laughed, “because he wants to prove that Camelot has the strongest force.”

“Well I best be getting to bed if I’m to prepare myself to see father tomorrow morning,” she bade everyone goodnight and left them to their gossip.

 **Camelot citadel, King's chambers**  
Uther was enjoying his breakfast before he would watch the jousting tournament he had organised to determine a worthy suitor for his daughter when the daughter in question entered his chambers dressed in something he thought too simple to appear in front of the kingdom in.

“Elizabeth what is going on?” He asked. She looked like she hadn’t slept at all last night.

She stopped in front of him, “I wish to talk to you about someone to consider for my marriage.”

“Surely this should appear before the court Elizabeth,” Uther questioned.

Elizabeth shook her head, “I wanted to know how you thought of it before bringing it to their attention.”

“Well out with it then. We have a tournament to attend,” he gestured for her to go on.

She took a deep breath, “I wish to know how you would feel about me marrying someone of nobility from within our kingdom.”

“Elizabeth,” he began, “I have told you this before but it appears that I must repeat myself. You will marry for the good of the kingdom and that requires an alliance to be formed with your matrimony.”

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “but father surely our people would prefer to see their princess marry one of their own than someone from an unfamiliar kingdom who does not understand them and their lifestyle.”

“Who do you wish for me to consider?” Uther sighed.

She bit back her smile, “Sir Leon, my lord.”

“Very well,” he agreed but continued, “provided he wins the tournament he will be free to court and marry you Elizabeth. But remember that your brother and the other knights are competing.”

Elizabeth bowed her head, “thank you, my lord.”

 **Camelot tournament grounds**  
All the visiting knights, lords and nobles looked on with slight shock as the princess of Camelot rushed through the grounds in search of the Camelot tent which housed the knights she was looking for in a dress most would only be deemed appropriate for riding. She burst into the tent to be greeted with her brother, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Leon.

“Perfect,” Elizabeth commented, “I spoke to father.”

Arthur smiled, “well what did he say?”

“Well this is the thing brother,” she explained carefully, “he agreed to the arrangement on the basis that Leon wins the tournament so I must ask great favour from you all; well mostly you.”

Leon looked at her, “what are you talking about Lizzie?”

“I spoke to father this morning after this lot sent Gwen to spy on me last night and decided to give me their knowledgeable advice and said I should speak to father about marrying someone from within the kingdom. He asked who I was considering and I told him it was you. Father said that on the condition that you win the tournament he would give you permission to court me and marry me,” explained Elizabeth breathlessly.

He smiled at her, “you didn’t need to do that.”

“I did Leon,” Elizabeth reached out for his hand, “I wouldn’t be able to live like he wants me to.”

Elyan coughed, “I don’t mean to interrupt Lizzie but was there a reason you came in here?”

“Yes, there was Elyan. Firstly Gwen says you’re going to lose this tournament,” she delivered before turning to her brother, “we all know you are going to end up in the final so please, if it comes to that will you pull it for me? I know you have your pride at stake but-”

Arthur cut his sister off, “stop with your nonsense Elizabeth. This is your future and happiness we are talking about here. I would be honoured to allow you this.”

She launched herself at her brother for a hug, “thank you thank you thank you.”

“You better make yourself scarce then,” he encouraged, “I doubt father will be impressed if you turn up dressed like that.”

 **Camelot tournament grounds**  
Elizabeth sat between her father and Morgana observing the tournament before them. The day had provided them with some interesting entertainment and now she was sat rather impatiently waiting for the final. Unsurprisingly, Arthur had advanced without breaking so much as a sweat against the others. He was facing Leon for the title and to say Elizabeth was a bundle of nerves was an understatement. 

“Are you ready for this sister?” Asked Morgana.

Elizabeth laughed, “I never thought I would see the day in which this would be a possibility.”

“Arthur losing a tournament?” Her sister joked.

She shook her head, “the day that father would even consider this. I know I always said I would only marry for love but I just assumed I’d be forced into something I would hate.”

“You might be a married woman before the end of the year,” Morgana pointed out.

Elizabeth shrugged, “the next challenge will be to convince father that I won’t have a big wedding.”

“That’s an argument I would love to see,” she laughed.

Before her sister could respond, their father announced the final would be commencing. They cheered as the men rode into the arena. Arthur wore a small band of purple wrapped around his arm. Although he had not told their father who it was from, his sisters knew that it was a token from Gwen; just like the silk ribbon tied to the bridle of Leon’s horse. Morgana reached to take her sister’s hand in hers reassuringly as the knights prepared to joust.

Arthur and Leon pushed the horses into a forceful pace down the arena against the barrier, lances aimed at the other. Elizabeth took a deep breath and squeezed her sister’s hand. Llamrei and Asfaloth were only a few strides away from each other when Arthur lifted his lance to give Leon a clear target. He showed only a moment of hesitation at the idea of catching the prince before pushing his stallion and hitting Arthur clean in the chest to unhorse him. Elizabeth jumped from her seat to applaud the knight’s victory.

Uther went to protest but she cut him off, “you said if he won then he would be able to court me. There were no stipulations given so I spoke to my brother and asked a favour of him. Considering that he wishes only for me to be happy he happily obliged.”

With that, she disappeared from the royal box down to the arena and to Leon where he had just dismounted. Elizabeth flung her arms around his neck, not caring for the fact she was acting most unlike a princess in front of the people. Leon responded quickly by tightening his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She smiled into his shoulder when she heard the onlookers cheering. 

“We did it, my love,” he whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth pulled back slightly with tears in her eyes, “we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a series for Elizabeth! Come chat to me on Tumblr; pretending_icanwrite


End file.
